


river

by midnightfire



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, i wrote this before the season finale but I'm posting this now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfire/pseuds/midnightfire
Summary: She knew she would break. It was just a matter of time.





	river

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first post on ao3, and it's a drabble I wrote after episode 21 aired because the idea popped in my head after the cliffhanger and I freaking needed to do something. Yes, I know I'm super late, but better now than never.
> 
> Comments and feedback are much appreciated!

_I keep going to the river to pray_

_Cause I need something that can wash out the pain_

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

_“Betty honey, would you mind running to The Register to bring me those files I left this morning?”_

 

It was one of Alice’s many attempts to make her feel useful, contributing to something in the household or with the job.

 

But Betty wasn’t getting any better. She was trapped in her cocoon, not letting anyone help her. She didn’t cry or sob, instead she walked around like a ghost, desperately covering herself in silence.

 

She wanted to scream, to say how unfair and painful it all was, but she kept her voice hidden, barely speaking.

 

“Sure, I’ll go.”

 

She put on her jacket, not bothering changing her sweatpants and old band t-shirt with jeans and a nicer shirt.

 

By the time she left the house, the dark was already creeping over the town.

 

Alice wanted her to go to _The Register._

 

But she changed the course of her walk, going to the river instead.

 

 

 

 

_“I just wanted you to know I love you.”_

 

And that was it.

 

She spilled her soul out with tears, sitting on the uncomfortable rock a few feet away from the river.

 

 

 

 

_“Stay.”_

 

Everything came back to her in a flood, covering the area around with painful screams only for the passing water and lonely trees to hear.

 

 

 

 

_“Hey there Juliet.”_

 

And maybe he was somewhere, looking over her, but for all she knew she was completely alone.

 

Alone and lost. 

 

She was Juliet this time, and it almost seemed funny, for a short twisted moment. 

 

How he had predicted that their fate was not one of happiness.

 


End file.
